


Something I Can Never Have

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, Video, snape/lily - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know that Snape breaking into Grimmauld Placeand getting all emo over Lily in Sirius' bedroom is one of the most angsty moments in Book 7. I decided to extend it with an angsty video...to one of the angstiest songs there is. This chronicles the Snape/Lily relationship from childhood to the time of her death and beyond. I also cannot resist using Great Expectation footage for Young!Snape and Young!Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Can Never Have

**Pairing:** Snape/Lily  
 **File Size:** 33 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Something I Can Never Have"  
 **Artist:** NIN  
 **Summary:** We know that Snape breaking into Grimmauld Placeand getting all emo over Lily in Sirius' bedroom is one of the most angsty moments in Book 7. I decided to extend it with an angsty video...to one of the angstiest songs there is. This chronicles the Snape/Lily relationship from childhood to the time of her death and beyond. I also cannot resist using Great Expectation footage for Young!Snape and Young!Lily. Created for the February2008 challenge at The accio_vids LJ community described [here](http://community.livejournal.com/accio_vids/112324.html).  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Something I Can Never Have](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SomethingICanNeverHave.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Something I Can Never Have on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6rNJEyhS9w) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/02/02/something-i-can-never-have/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SomethingICanNeverHave.wmv)


End file.
